


Volume 1- It Seems the Gamer Siblings Have Been Reborn

by stupidbitchdisease



Series: No Game No Life: Restart! [1]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Gen, whatever i killed yuu kamiya and im the author now.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbitchdisease/pseuds/stupidbitchdisease
Summary: No Game No Life Volume 1 Rewrite. I plan on rewriting every single last one of these books even if it kills me. Major changes everywhere, namely: I'm editing all the characters how I see fit, NO INCEST JESUS CHRIST, no sexual harassment and constant annoying fan-service, the characters aren't going to anime bullshit their way out of things, their plans are gonna be genius but still make sense and be feasible to pull off. Don't expect anyone to read this but oh well. Enjoy if you actually found this!! Thanks for reading!





	Volume 1- It Seems the Gamer Siblings Have Been Reborn

This world is empty. It’s cold and uncaring and callous. There are 7 billion people living on it, all wandering aimlessly until the day they hit their expiration dates. Try as people might to resist this, with their endless philosophies and ideologies, this fact is unchanging. This world is a place for a person to die, an unremarkable blip with a miserable lifespan.

But isn’t something like that just too cruel? A world which cares nothing at all for its inhabitants is the truth, but it’s a truth nobody would ever want to accept. If _fighting_ such a truth is impossible, and _accepting_ such a truth is soul-crushing, then only one option is left available, isn’t there? Studied and published as the “fight-or-flight” mechanism, the people of this world use a tried and true method to keep their sanity. Would “Escapism” be the right term for it?

Moving beyond this, I must ask, have you heard of an urban legend that goes like this? Apparently, there’s an online gamer going by the username ｢ ｣ (空白/Blank) who holds the top rankings in over 300 games.

A gamer who managed to beat the current world chess champion over 20 times, alternating who went first.

A gamer with strategies so unpredictable, their opponents can hardly follow their logic.

A gamer who, most unbelievably, has _never had a single recorded loss_. A person like this certainly cannot exist. As skeptics of such frivolous urban legends say, if someone like that really did exist, then there definitely would be accounts registered under the name—

And there’s the trap. Because doubters, entering the rabbit hole and conducting their research, are hit with irrefutable evidence. On dozens of consoles, websites, and tourneys, there indeed is a person registered under the name ｢ ｣. _And they don’t have a single documented loss._

Now the urban legend becomes a frenzy, and the speculation begins. _It’s an elite invite group of top gamers, it’s a hacker who managed to erase their loss records, it’s—_

But it’s rude to gossip about people, right? Although it is partially “Blank’s” fault for the rumours. They have accounts, they could communicate, but they choose not to.

Wouldn’t it be easier to _meet_ them? Why not just check up on them? That’s not an invasion of privacy, no?

So here they are. In the flesh, the world’s greatest gamer, ｢ ｣—!

 

* * *

 

“Nooooo—! No no no I’m going to die, ah I died! Shiro, rez me already!”

“...shut up, it's hard to play on two accounts, and eat at the same time.”

A single room, pitch black except for the unhealthy glow of countless computer monitors. Blackout curtains covered the windows, and an incessant whirring could be heard as the computers stacked haphazardly on top of each other chugged on. Sprawled on the floor, clicking away on two mice with her two feet, sat the aforementioned Shiro. Sitting perched in a computer chair with his knees drawn up to his chest, a boy named Sora panicked and lamented his character’s death. The two of them looked as though they hadn’t seen sunlight or sleep in years, dark circles sitting under their eyes and an unhealthy pallor colouring their skin.

_This_ is ｢ ｣?

The girl, Shiro (白/White), 11 years old. Albino, with red eyes and a short stature. A truant, not having attended school for 3 years in a row. Selectively mute, and bullied for it. A certified loser who wastes all her time playing video games.

The boy, Sora (空/Empty), 19 years old. Dark curly hair with equally dark eyes, long and lanky. Unemployed, living off of a grant from his parents. Someone who talks far too much, and bullied for it. A certified loser who wastes all his time playing video games.

Step-siblings, living alone. A pair of the worst NEETs you could imagine.

“...Hey, what day is it?”

Shiro started counting the Nutrigrain wrappers. “... 5 wrapper, 5 meals, so, 5 days we’ve been awake?”

“No, I mean what’s the date?”

“What’s it matter, to a NEET…”

“There are tourneys to enter, and directs to watch! Hey, what are you doing, you’d better not be falling asleep—!”

Since Shiro had begun to slump over, exhaustion clear on her face, Sora’s panic reached a crescendo. He continued,

“If you fall asleep, everyone, mainly me, will die!”

“Just… control the other two characters with your feet. I’m tired.”

“Please don’t do this please don’t do this— okay! You’re doing this! Okay! I’m just gonna play two characters with my hands and two with my feet! This is fine!”

Ignoring Sora’s increasingly desperate cries, Shiro put her head down on a propped up console. 20% asleep. 30%...50%...

_Bing!_

Only for a certain notification to bring her back to the waking world.

“Sora.”

Sora, having not heard the notification, continued playing. "What is it, my rat sister who left me to play 4 characters on my own to sleep, only to decide not to sleep at all? What could it possibly be?”

“There’s a text.”

“From who?”

“A friend?”

“—Who’s.”

“...Yours?”

“Wow, and my rat sister does it again! Do you just like torturing me like this? Firing off snark that cuts to my core?”

“I hope… you know why I didn’t say mine.”

Both went quiet at that for a moment. From Sora,

“Could be spam, but it might be for a new game, so… check it I guess.”

Hearing this, Shiro took the tablet, clicked the notification—

 

* * *

 

Say, have you heard of an urban legend like this? They say if you’re good enough at games, you’ll be sent a _certain message online._

 

* * *

 

—And read the message.

“Sora.”

“Yeah?”

“Here.”

Silence. The message was brief.

_To the Gamer Siblings:_ ｢ ｣

Messages like these weren’t rare. People would jump at the chance to take on the legendary ｢ ｣ in a game. No, that wasn’t the part of the message that dumbfounded the two of them.

Nobody knew ｢ ｣ was two people.

That this person not only knew this, but also _knew that they were siblings_ , was concerning to say the least.

The message continued—

_Have you ever felt that you were born in the wrong world?_

Following the cryptic question was a link:

_[ http://disboard.game ](http://disboard.game) _

Turning to Sora, Shiro asked,

“What… do we do?”

Sora stared on for a moment, hyperactivity gone, then—

“No harm in checking.”

Having decided on this, the two of them leaned towards screen. Breath bated, clicking the strange link brought them to a simple site, on which there was a—

—Chessboard.

“... Goodnight.”

Was Shiro’s response.

Well, it was to be expected. As someone blessed with the ability to foresee up to 20 steps ahead, utilizing logical prediction bordering on precognition, it wasn’t a surprise that she’d managed to beat countless programs made to best grandmasters. Ever since, she’d lost interest in the game.

“Wait wait wait! I can’t handle a high level chess program solo! Just stay awake until we know how good it is!”

“...Mmmmmmm. Whatever. Just stop being so loud.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Sora opened the game with enough competence, muttering under his breath. Rapidly losing what little interest she had, Shiro could feel sleep gathering at the edge of her vision again. 60%... 70%... 80—

Her eyes opened wide.

“Huh? Hey, what’s this thing doi—”

“—Move. My turn.”

Hearing this, Sora made room in the computer chair. A statement like this was equivalent to a declaration of war, acknowledging that the program in front of them was worthy of taking on the _world chess champion_.

Now Sora watched his sister at work, clicking away like a robot. She looked the picture of disinterest to an outsider, save for the way she rapidly stroked the edge of her hoodie in delight. It was a bit shocking to him. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d been excited by chess.

30 minutes of silence later, the hoodie stroking stopped.

“... huh?”

For the computer program had cut off its own piece’s advance.

“Ah…!”

Sora, having kept quiet the entire time, spoke up again.

“You asked why it cut off its own piece like that, right?”

Shiro nodded.

“That’s simple. It’s _not an it._ A computer program always picks the best possible move in chess, right? Normally a good thing, but that’s how you could beat them all those times; they’re predictable.”

Pointing at the screen, Sora continued.

“This guy, they must have known this. So they played off your expectation to throw you in for a loop with that move. You assumed that was the _computer’s_ mistake. That was _your_ mistake.”

“...”

Sora had parsed this together without any contact with the player, using a single chess move to do so. Unable to argue, Shiro looked down in embarrassment. Only to be lifted up and to the side, Sora squeezing next to her in the seat.

“Don’t get like that. All this means is that this guy’s gonna try and play mind games. I’ll tell you when they try and pull something like that again, you take care of the mechanics. Blank won’t lose.”

_This_ is ｢ ｣.

Sora’s monstrous ability to understand and manipulate people’s intentions coupled with Shiro’s terrifying logical prowess made them almost— no, _completely unbeatable._ Covering each other’s weaknesses with unrivaled efficiency, the loser siblings who lived for games could in a way be considered geniuses.

All exhaustion forgotten, the engagement of such a good battle sent the two into a state in which time seemed to meld and blur to something meaningless. Finally, their opponent’s defeat was marked by the cheery victory song coming out of their speakers. A full 6 hours had passed by since the opening move—

“Hhh…”

— And the air they weren’t even aware they were holding was released at once.

“Wow… that was kinda amazing! Seriously, I thought we were screwed a couple times there!”

“...haven’t fought so hard in… forever… was that guy really human?”

Dopamine and serotonin pumped through their tired brains, filling them with euphoria. For a while they just sat there basking in their hard earned victory, only coming back to reality when a familiar _bing!_ rang into the air.

“...oh… another message…”

“Yeah! Probably our opponent! I actually wanna see what they have to say for once, haha.”

Opening the notification gave them another message, slightly longer than the first.

_Congratulations! The pair of you really are something amazing, huh? With a skillset like that, I have to ask: Do you two find the world fulfilling~_ _☆_ _?_

— And just like that, the atmosphere changed. It was as if the past 5 days hit their shoulders all at once. Sora curled back into himself; Shiro pulled her hood over her head and tugged the strings shut.

If there was one thing the pair of them could really agree on, it was that— the world sucked ass. A world in which neither of them could ever seem to win at anything meaningful. Where rejection had buried itself into their hearts and driven them into complete social isolation. For the genius girl who was shoved to the side for her silence— Shiro. And for the boy who spoke only words which others wanted to hear, not caring a thing for himself— Sora. It was a truth they were both all too aware of and yet hid from constantly. The world wasn’t meant for them.

Their silence filled the room for what felt like ages on end. Finally Sora looked up, anger in his face.

“Tch… what an ass. Sore cause they lost, so they decide to start trying to provoke. Whatever.”

Making to block the person and move on, he was paused by yet another message:

_I have another question for you two. Hypothetically… What if there a world in which all violence were forbidden? A world in which everything: societal status, wealth, power, even the borders of nations, were decided by simple games? What do_ ｢ ｣ _think of a world like that~~~_ _☆_ _?_

Sora and Shiro stared at the new message for a moment.

“...why would they ask something like that?”

“...”

Their anger aside, such a world sounded like—

A dream come true.

“I mean… we’re both thinking the same thing, right?”

“...yeah… I think so…”

“Okay then.”

Sora typed in their response—

_If a world like that really did exist, then we were definitely born in the wrong one._

— And hit send.

It was like the universe shifted several feet to the left.

Every single screen in their apartment— even the powered down ones— turned to static. At the same time, their things strewn around the room began to lift up in a strange anti-gravity state. Sora and Shiro stood up at the same time, fear rising.

“...what’s ...what is…”

“Hello?! Who’s in here? Who’s pulling this?!”

As if in answer, a _voice_ emanated from the tablet they were holding seconds before.

“I’m so happy you said that, because I completely agree!”

 A _pair of hands_ began reaching out from inside the— no— hit the edge of the— _no_ — _began reaching through the tablet_ —

“The problem isn't that this world wasn’t meant for you…”

— Grabbed the two of them by their wrists—

“It's that you _weren’t meant for this world!_ So— I’ll let you be reborn in the world you _should have been_ _☆!!!_ ”

— And pulled them _into the screen_ —!

 

And the w   orl d

Tur    n  e      d

 

Si

  

    d

                 e

 

                       w

                             

  a

                           

 

              y

                               

                                    

   s

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The first sensation to return to Sora was smell, which greeted him with a whiff of something foreign— fresh air. Then there was taste, giving him a feeling of dryness in his mouth. Next was touch, so he became aware of the strange sensation of being suspended in _something_. After that came hearing, along with the sound of wind roaring in his ears. Finally came sight. And the sight before Sora was something which took a few moments to process in its impossibility.

There were two moons in the sky. He could see both of them, a moon that looked like the one in the normal night sky, and another which shone with a strange iridescent quality. Beyond the horizon a floating blue island drifted past, surrounded by clouds. The continents down below were foreign and unrecognizable to Sora. Perhaps strangest of all— scattered across the skyline were a set of enormous chess pieces, dark and swirling with stars.

— Ah. Wait. That feeling of suspension—

—There were clouds _under him_. And the earth’s curve was viewable even from his position. Adding all these things together brought him to the logical conclusion that—

He was in freefall. From impossibly high in the air. And just like that—

“Ah. I’m going to die.”

— Came his response, delivered in monotone. Having just been thrust into a death-defying skydive, it was understandable. Lamenting the apparent end of his rather short life for a few moments, he was brought back to reality by the quiet voice next to him.

“Wh… What?!”

Next to him, in a similar position, was Shiro. Suddenly this was absolutely not okay. Not that it was tolerable before, but. Putting that barely reasonable thought aside, Sora began leaning as best as possible towards Shiro, arms reaching for her.

For once completely forgetting her 11-year-old temper, Shiro made no protests to being held. Instead, tears could be seen leaking from her eyes— whether from G-Force or from the fear of death unknown. At least Sora was there. If that did anything.

A similar thought went through Sora’s mind at that moment. A temporary truce in their ongoing sibling war was nice and all, but they were still going to die. Sora wondered if praying would do any good—

“Hello there☆!!!!”

— And as if in answer, a _voice_ sounded out next to them, clear even in the sound of wind rushing past.

To their side, similarly in freefall, was a _child_. Covered in stickers and facepaint, with highlighted hair and clothes bedecked in glittery charms— suggesting a level of childishness beyond what their age would permit. The _child_ continued.

“Welcome to my world ☆☆☆! The world on a gameboard, Disboard ☆!”

“...”

“...”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Under normal circumstances, Shiro would have demanded money from Sora for swearing, but she was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. To answer Sora’s question, the _child_ continued—

“Oh, me? My name’s _Tet_.” Pointing to the gigantic sparkling king piece in the distance, “I live over there. I’m, like, basically God I guess☆?”

Saying this while poking a pinky into their cheek did nothing to alleviate either of their fears. Noticing the absolute terror on Sora's and Shiro’s faces, _Tet_ hurried to assuage them.

“Oh yeah!! I need to give you guys the rundown before I leave! Listen carefully, I’m gonna hafta vamoose pretty soon, so I can’t repeat myself.”

Holding up their hands and counting off their fingers—

“Here on Disboard, there are ten Rules. They’re not hard to remember or anything, and pretty much everyone knows them, so just ask around if you forget! Here they are for you:

  1. In this world, all murder, assault, and robbery is forbidden.
  2. Conflict shall be settled through victory and defeat in games.
  3. Games shall be played for wagers that each party agrees is of equal value.
  4. Insofar as it does not conflict with Rule 3, any game or wager is permitted.
  5. The party challenged shall have the right to determine the game.
  6. Wagers shall be upheld upon the game’s conclusion.
  7. For conflicts between groups, an agent plenipotentiary shall be established.
  8. If cheating is discovered in a game, it shall be counted as a loss on the cheater’s part.
  9. The above Rules are absolute and immutable, in the name of God.



And 10— _Let’s all have fun together♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆~!!!!!!!”_

“Aah!! The ground!! The ground’s getting close!!!!”

“I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m only 11 and I’m going to die…”

Noticing the ground approaching them at an alarming rate, the siblings paid almost no attention to what _Tet_ said. Now Sora swung underneath Shiro, in a questionable attempt to “cushion” the upcoming blow for her—

_Fwoosh!!_

— Inches, no, _centimeters from the ground_. Their fall stopped. Sora opened the eyes he hadn’t realized he’d been squeezing shut, and stared blankly upwards for a moment. The pair of them were gently lowered the final few hairs to the floor.

Silence surrounded them. They just lay there for a while, in a state comparable to shock. Interrupting their reverie came a familiar voice attached to a familiar face, looking down at them with their head ringed in the soft sunlight.

“Well, that’s about it, I think. I hope to see you guys soon. Hopefully not too far in the future _♡☆♡~_!”

— A blink, and they were gone.

Now completely alone, Shiro raised her head from where she lay face down on top of Sora. Looking each other in the eyes, they each said the same thing—

“Oh. So the shitty world’s finally bugged out.”

— And each passed out.

 

* * *

 

And how that urban legend continues? It’s said that clicking that message will lead you to a certain online game. If one is able to clear it—

— They’ll be brought _to another world_.

 

* * *

 


End file.
